Devem
History Origin Devem was a male human born on the planet Earth under the name of Derek Mathers who was a mental-ward refugee who had a history of fraud attached to him. He was known to had watched over the exploits of Conner Kent who was the superhero known as Superboy. After his death at the hands of Superman-Prime, Devem seemingly became a devoted follower of the ancient practices of the Kryptonians civilization. By unknown means, he had learnt a great deal of their theology and had access to holy texts on the subject. Thus, he created a resurrection sect based on Krypton's beliefs in the sun deity Rao which became known as the Cult of Conner who adopted the reverse emblem of Superboy which was the Kryptonian symbol for resurrection. This group believed in the holy spirit of Kon-El and that the departed Superboy would return to the living someday. The worshippers were steadfast in the beliefs espoused by Devem as his church went beyond faith as he believed he had the tangible means to bring about the rebirth of a deceased person. Thus, whilst directing the actions of the Cult, he made plans to bring about the resurrection of Conner Kent. His words along with beliefs had even converted the superhero Cassie Sandsmark also known as Wondergirl as she was deeply in love with Superboy and believed that the Cult of Conner would succeed in their goals. His first act was conducting a trial attempt on a dead person who was a lost love with various items that connected her to living world. Thus, they decided to select Sue Dibny; the dead wife of Ralph Dibny who was the superhero Elongated Man. 52 The actions of the Cult led to their symbol being present on the tombstone of Sue Dibny. This led to Ralph Dibny conducting an investigation into the Cult of Conner and tracked down Cassie Sandsmark. She attempted to convert him to their beliefs though she herself did not believe that he would follow their planned resurrection attempt. Thus, they tricked him into being immersed into the water of Memon whereupon they stole his wedding ring to use it as another item for the coming ceremony. This led to an angry Dibny to try to track down the Cult's operations from Metropolis to Star City but was unable to capture Cultists as they departed the scene before being exposed. Whilst he was conducting his investigation, Devem had his worshippers take the clothes of Sue Dibny to be the final item he needed for the Kryptonian resurrection ritual. This led to Mr Dibny tracking down Cassie Sandsmark once again to Philadelphia where she was residing under an assumed name where she confessed their goals. Learning of their trial attempt, he became also convinced that they might achieve in bringing back the dead and decided to take part in the ceremony. Unknown to Devem and his followers, he brought along Hal Jordan, Green Arrow, Metamorpho and Zauriel to infiltrate the Cult in order to ask their opinion on whetehr they would succeed. His friends convinced him that Devem was conducting a charade and was manipulating his followers as part of a scam. This led to the superheroes attacking the site of the ceremony where Devem was conducting the ritual. Devem attempted to escape without Cassie and believed that she should have known better than to bring Ralph Dibny into their rites. This led to Mr Dibny confronting Devem and attacking him where he shouted at the young man for his crimes. But Devem confessed that he was conducting a genuine ritual to bring back the dead at which point the mannequin body of Sue Dibny stared at her husband. At that point, Ralph became horrified as he believed that the Cult of Conner was indeed real and asked Devem to forgive him for his actions. He begged the Cult leader to try again but Devem remarked that they had no sacred water from Memom due to the actions of his friends and lost the Blood Kryptonite thus they were unable to try again. At which point, Cassie Sandsmark flew away with Devem whilst the building exploded which seemingly ended the actions of the Cult of Conner. Afterwards, Cassie received a dossier from an unknown source that revealed Devem to be a fraud and she abandoned his Cult though still believed resurrection was possible. Powers and Abilities *None Notes *Devem seems to be a variation of the character known as Dev-Em. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Devem Category:Characters